Crystal
by Yunne XD
Summary: Desde la creación de los muñecos Alfred y Arthur, ellos han estado viviendo aventuras y desventuras de todo tipo. Encontrando tesoros, matando dragones e incluso encontrando el amor verdadero.
1. Creacion

_Nada importante, solo ocurrencias mías. Nada me pertenece y disfrútenlo si pueden._

* * *

Una pequeña piedra brillaba, se llamaba turquesa y tenia un bello color azul claro, justo al lado de esta se encontraba otra pequeña roca, que tenia el nombre de esmeralda y también pequeñas chispas de colores brillaban de ella.

Un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios peinados hacia atrás creaba una obra de arte, la piel de porcelana pura, clara y bronceada se encontraban en la mesa de la izquierda. Los artilugios como vestidos de seda, joyas y demás se encontraban a la derecha, llena de telas e hilos. En el mueble del centro se hallaban las dos rocas semi-preciosas que eran perforadas hasta dar dos círculos diminutos por cada una; el creador los alza hacia la luz uno por uno, buscando imperfecciones. Termina y llama a su compañero con un estridente y potente.

**Ven aquí Vargas-** Un hombre castaño con algunos rulos saliendo de su cabeza entra corriendo al taller, al ver a su pareja corre hacia la silla en donde se encuentra y le da un beso en la mejilla, sonrojandolo.

**Ya has acabado, amor-**

**Ca-llate-** Lo aleja de si y el otro va por una silla, ambos se mueven a la mesa de la izquierda. Empiezan a delinear y detallar los cuerpos con unas cuchillas, abriendo bien las cuencas y puliendo las manos, los dedos y los pies; dejando algunos músculos en el abdomen y piernas. Al terminar su trabajo se ven dos cuerpos de señores, chicos u hombres, uno un poco mas bajo y blanquecino que el otro.

Ahora los dos creadores se encargan cada uno de un muñeco. El castaño juega con el cuerpo pálido, poniéndole un cabello de paja, rubio y desordenado. Luego va con las piernas decorándolas con un pantalón pegado de color negro, el torso es adornado con una camisa blanca que tiene un logotipo de un alguien gritando; botas altas y manillas de cuero, igual que la chaqueta pegada al cuerpo. Termina con las piezas de esmeralda, insertándolas en la cara, la cual no tiene boca, pestañas ni ¡Cejas!

Toma algunos cabellos oscuros y los pone en su frente, eso no podía faltar, se ve tan chistosito. Su compañero se da cuenta de su fechoría, pero ya es demasiado tarde, las pego con pegamento. Vargas mira el trabajo que a hecho su _amor._

El muñeco tiene el cabello rubio oscuro peinado en un fleco en el lado derecho, sus pestañas son medianas y las cejas bien definidas. Tiene una chaqueta de aviador con un 50 en ella, pantalones de jean y unas zapatillas deportivas de color azul, la camisa es del mismo color y los ojos son las perfectas turquesas que no presentan defecto. Esta botado en la mesa mientras su compañero intenta "arreglar" su desastre.

No puede evitarlo **-_Hera Hera- _**Toma un marcador negro y como boca dibuja una sonrisota, luego le hace todos los dientes y por ultimo, despeina un cachito del cabello elevándolo para arriba con gel. Oye un grito sordo y ve la cara enojada de Germanía a pocos metros de la suya, no puede evitar tomarle las mejillas y darle un besito. El rubio lo aleja y le da su muñeco, el cual tiene una expresión seria acompañadas de unas largas pestañas. Hace un moflete y también le da su obra de arte, al que le son colocadas unas gafas al instante.

Ambos sonríen al ver su trabajo terminado y los dejan en una repisa de vidrio, donde los muñecos pasan la noche juntos y mas que eso.

A las doce de la noche ambos cuerpos se mueven extrañamente, invadidos por una posesión. Las pupilas se desorbitan, las bocas se abren de forma monstruosa y las extremidades se contorsionan de forma anormal. Revelando un proceso, totalmente hermoso y puro. Aunque no parezca.

Ellos _a__fianzan su alma, _lo que les hace abrir sus ojos de verdad por primera vez, conociéndose, encontrándose. También s_incronizan sus corazones, _sabiendo que siempre estarán juntos, quieran o no. _Deciden sus destinos, _dependiendo de su carácter, el ojiazul es alegre e idiota, en cambio el ojiverde es serio y "tsundere" -termino que se usara mucho, mas tarde-

Hablan repitiendo algunas palabras, muertos de la felicidad por poder vivir por fin. Y es que estaban cansados de existir dentro de esas rocas, ya era hora de tener un cuerpo y una vida. Tocan sus rostros preguntándose algunas cosas, en las cuales no se encuentran los nombres, porque no tienen, aun.

Al siguiente día. Los dueños vuelven, con muchas mas vestimentas en sus manos, trajes de corsarios, niñatos, militares, adolescentes, guerreros antiguos, armaduras e incluso algunos vestidos largos. A los dos muñecos se les iluminaron los ojos, cuanta ropa tan bella, bueno descontando la ropa de mujer según el ingles.

**_Hera, hera_. Ah! Casi lo olvido, sus nombres-** El castaño tomo a ambos seres y los observo detalladamente, mirando que nombres les vendrían bien. Y por alguna razón al ver al mayor -por unos cuantos minutos- se acordó del rey Arturo, por lo cual le puso Arthur. Al ver al otro muñeco, se bloqueo, no se le ocurría algún nombre, aunque había algo bueno, le parecía estadounidense. Pensó y pensó en nombres de eses país, Joseph, Bryan, ¡Alfred! Si ese le quedaría lindo.

**Pronto vendrá su dueño, el les pondrá apellido pero por ahora son: Alfred y Arthur-**

Y sin darse cuenta ambos sonrieron, a lo cual sus creadores les devolvieron el gesto. Esperando que les gustara su nuevo hogar, igualmente eran para su sobrino Francis ¿No podría pasar algo tan malo? O si.

* * *

_Los siguientes capítulos trataran de las aventuras y desventuras de Alfred y Arthur, y habrá algo de UsUk, pero cada episodio sera independiente. Y muy cortito. Ojala les haya gustado, hasta pronto. _


	2. Hola! Canada

Era un día soleado y un rubio ojiazul entraba a un taller bastante colonial, deja su costosa chaqueta en el perchero al lado de la puerta y sigue de largo, llamando con una voz melodiosa y gay a su tío. Al cual encuentra en la habitación del final, intentando violar a su _amor_ mientras este lo alejaba ahorcandole el cuello.

¿Como fue que llegaron hasta ese punto en solo 10 minutos?

Pues Arthur tenia esa respuesta, pero no lo diría, porque eso iría contra su orgullo. Aunque bueno, su rostro sonrojado y el vestido de volantes color rojo, eran suficientes para saber que paso. Vargas en un ataque de fashionismo le puso esa ropa, y el germano, como un buen príncipe azul, fue a salvar al rubio; a lo cual el castaño se le lanzo encima al verlo tan "violable" y las cosas siguieron su curso hasta llegar a ese momento.

El invitado aclaro su garganta una, dos y muchas mas veces, hasta que un grito de cientos de decibeles alerto a los dos creadores de su presencia. Ambos muñecos también pararon de pelear y voltearon a ver. Un afeminado mordía un pañuelo rosa, Alfred se le quedo mirando bastante tiempo, pues era la primera persona que veía (ademas de sus creadores) y el ingles, por alguna retorcida e insana razón, sintió alegría al ver a ese hombre con esa cara.

**Ahh, Francis. No te vimos disculpa-** Vargas se disculpa con el francés, mientras que su pareja solamente miraba totalmente ido. Ya estaba aburrido.

**Aha-**

**No importa, tío Roma-** Gira su mirada y observa a las dos obras de arte. Luego a ambos se les hiela la sangre al ver la cara con la que se acerca, una sonrisa pervertida cruza su rostro al tiempo de que sus ojos se entrecierran. Los toma con sus manos e intenta quitarle la camisa a Alfred y levantarle el vestido a Arthur; y ellos no pueden evitar reaccionar mal, doblarle los dedos e ir hasta su cara a sacarle los ojos.

**¡AHH! Quitenme esto de encima-** El galo se va hasta el piso intentado sacarse a las dos fieras de su bello rostro, los otros dos hombres miran el espectáculo con los ojos abiertos hasta que "Roma" se le lanza, de nuevo, al pelilargo.

**¡Muere, maldita Rana!-**

**¡No soy rana, soy Francis! Cejon insensible**- En ese mismo momento Alfred toma un lápiz y se lo mete por la nariz **-Agh ¡Que demonios!-** y Arthur se pone en puntas para tomar una cinta y - ¡Kyaaa! Mgh Mgh- pegarsela en la boca.

Se levantaron, y la paz y amor para los dos angloparlantes comenzo. Empiezan a escalar la mesa felizmente, hasta que el francés se levanta con una caja de color azul y los mete dentro. Luego le pone una cinta de color blanco, y una tarjeta. En otra bolsa de regalo empaca los trajes y deja una nota en la mesa diciendo "_Gracias, el estará__ muy feliz con ambos... creo y espero" _

* * *

Ya bastante tarde, a las doce de la noche y mientras copitos blancos caían del cielo, en una casa de América del norte. Un niño de cabellos algo largos y un rulito extraño, tenia en sus ojos una combinación de azul, violeta, intriga y alegría. Francis le da su regalo y el pequeño, tímido, le da un poco de pena abrirlo al tiempo que grita y rompe el papel, así que se demora un poco.

Abre la caja y los dos muñecos salen disparados de hay. El niño abre los ojos y la boca, y en menos de dos segundos esta abrazando a su tutor. Vuelve hacia donde los pequeños hombrecitos con una sonrisa.

**Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, me llamo Mathew-**

**¡Hola soy Alfred y el Arthur!-** Grita y señala al chico que esta a su derecha.

**Me alegra que tu seas nuestro dueño y no esa rana-** Al chico se le iluminan los ojos y mira con esa carita al ojiverde, que no puede evitar sonreír por la expresión inocente de este -Encantado de estar contigo, enserio-

**Vayah que lindo vestido-** Mathew mira embobado la prenda de color rojo, a lo cual la cara de su portador se pone del mismo color. Y el americano grita un **¡Arthy. Ves, estas taaan lindo así!** al tiempo que lo abraza.

A la final. El ingles tomo el te con su nuevo amo, y durmió con el y sus muñecos. Alfred, comió comida de perro y... durmió con Francis.

* * *

_Ojala le haya gustado_


	3. Trajes I

_Ehh? Pues, buenas. Estoy aquí por falta de hacer algo y creo (o espero) que este capi no me salga mal, bueno taaan mal. Ojala les guste y la otro parte de piromancia la haré, algún día._

* * *

Otro hermoso dia empieza, Arthur se despierta primero intentando no despertar al segundo muñeco. Que duerme, a pata alzada; como todo norteamericano respetable y hombre -porque el no quiere creer que las mujeres de ese país duerman igual- Se frota el cuello con parsimonia y toma la mini- toalla que Mathew les dejo hay.

Entra al baño y presiona la llave del grifo, la del agua caliente; que sale con majestuosidad. Y con todas sus fuerzas empuja la tacita de te que hace como su bañera. Cierra la llave y toma el, otra vez mini, shampoo, a quien luego luego lo acompaña el acondicionador.

Hoy no tiene clase con Elizabetha, eso lo pone triste, pero al tiempo, lo relaja de sobremanera; es que esa mujer era un ¡Monstruo! Luego de algunos segundos y minutos, que eran equivalentes a una media hora en el planeta tierra, el cejon salio del baño con una toalla en la cadera. Temblaba y tenia frió, si. Sin embargo un idiota se llevo la levantadora y le tocaba salir así.

De camino al armario encuentra algo que le intriga. Una caja de tamaño mediano al ojo humano que dice " Ropas nuevas para mis nuevos muñecos". Genial, la suerte no lo había abandonado.

Arruga el entrecejo y aprieta los puños a la altura de su pecho. Bien, no seria tan complicado. Simplemente tenia que escalar esa cosa de aspecto blanco. Se puso manos a la obra, pero no todo le salio como pensó y siempre se resbalaba por la superficie lisa del objeto de cartón. Decidió cambiar de estrategia; tomo un lápiz de esos que usaba Francis para anotar los números de las mujeres a las que iba a acosar, y le dio un uso mas productivo. Lo enterró en el cartón y lo uso como soporte.

Tomo otro y con esos dos utensilios se abrió paso por su aventura. Ya cuando podía ver todos los trajes dentro de la caja, pasaron dos cosas muy pero muuuy malas. Primera, una ráfaga de aire hizo que le diera frió, y mas importante aun, se le cayera la toalla. Segunda, Alfred, totalmente despabilado, se abría paso hacia el baño; pero ¿que pasa si ves una colita pomposa en el aire? pues, el volteo. E Inglaterra estuvo consciente de esto.

**Arthy, amor ¡¿Que haces medio metido en una caja?!- **Si, el como el gran héroe que era, no podía dejar a su damisela en peligro solo en esa caja y, para colmo, totalmente desnudo.

Tragame tierra- Pensaba el británico, pero realmente se preocupo cuando su amigo dijo lo siguiente -**¡****Yo te salvare, quédate hay!- **América ya empezaba a escalar la estructura, Arthur se desespero e hizo un acto, por decirlo así, suicida.

**¡Oh Dios mio! ¡ARTHY!- **El susodicho se lanzo dentro de la caja, la cual estaba llena de ropa. Pero Alfred, en su desespero, no vio el cartel que decía que estaba llena hasta el tope de ttrapos, y ya pensaba que su amigo debía estar muerto. Aguantándose las lagrimas siguió escalando y al llegar a la cima se dio cuenta de la cantidad de cosas apiladas en ese lugar. Suspiro con tranquilidad y también se lanzo. Demonios, su piyama azul claro estaba manchado de grafito! Mathew lo iba a regañar.

Calma, se decía a si mismo. Decidido a nadar hacia abajo entre todas esas prendas, vio muchas cosas hermosas, otras no tanto, unas cuantas feas y otras perturbadoras. La que mas le traumo era la lencería femenina azul que en los calzones decía "Alfred es propiedad de Francis Bonnefoy" aunque otra prenda en verde decía lo mismo, solo que con el nombre de Arthur.

Las quemaría después, eso seguro. Por ahora lo importante era salvar al ingles. Toco algo duro y lo jalo hacia la superficie, era el pie el británico, que fue llevado hacia su cuerpo enseguida. Lo miro y descubrió que, lastimosamente para el, ya estaba vestido. Una gran chaqueta negra a estilo pirata se cernía en su cuerpo, y por debajo ¡Eso era un vestido morado!

**Porque no te quitas la chaqueta Iggy, te sentirías mas cómodo- **Sonrió ocultando las ganas que tenia de ver al otro, otra vez, con una prenda femenina.

**No, creo que esta chaqueta me queda genial, así que me la quedare-** Eso en parte era verdad, le había encantado esa chaqueta, por otro lado, no dejaría que el otro lo viera con un vestido de nuevo, eso nunca.

Por Ahora, Alfred, no sabia cuantos problemas le daría esa chaqueta. Y Arthur, no sabia cuantos problemas le darían esos fetiches del americano.


End file.
